Network caching is used to keep frequently accessed information in a location close to a requester of the information. Cache networks include cache nodes with finite storage. In order to be cost efficient and enable an efficient use of data, cache storage in dynamic caching networks is typically much smaller than the content space. The cache storage typically relies on unequal content access patterns in order to yield disproportionately high bandwidth gains with smaller storage sizes. Conventional cache networks utilize cache algorithms to determine which content is to be stored in a local cache and which content is to be evicted. Examples of cache algorithms include Least Recently Used (LRU), which discards the least recently used items first, and Least Frequently Used (LFU), which discards the least popular content. Conventional cache networks and algorithms do not efficiently utilize cache storage across the network and nodes within the network.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.